Intrigue
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: "Marcus would in no way call it a crush that he has for the Davenport lab rat. But he couldn't deny that there was something about her. Something that drew him in like a moth to a flame." Bree/Marcus
1. Chapter 1

Marcus watches her from across the room and wonders why she has to be there with them. Then he realizes that it_'_s _her_ house after all, she could be asking him the same thing.

Good thing she doesn't, otherwise she'd know everything.

So instead he keeps his mouth shut and watches her. Her eyes are currently glued to the pad in front of her, watching some show about teen fiancés. And every now and then the corners of her lips tug into a small smile.

He can't help but notice how pink her lips are. Are those natural or does she use gloss to enhance their shine?

His gaze moves from her mouth to her eyes. Their brows are furrowed in worry, but then they ease into satisfaction. Suddenly a barely audible squeal erupts from within her.

"What? Did John propose to Melanie?" Adam asks from his spot on the floor.

She looks up and nods. "Yes! He had a marching band play "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars!"

Marcus notices the sparkle of adoration flash in her brown orbs and knows right off the bat that she's a hopeless romantic.

He makes a mental note of that.

He then hears a snort from beside him. He looks over to see Chase shaking his head with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh quiet you!" She calls to him, making him look up at her with an expression in his eyes that Marcus can't quite determine.

Whatever it is, though, it's not one a usual brother would give his sister.

Marcus decides the thought has no value and turns back to her, whose chocolate eyes are on the screen in front of her again.

Disappointment sparks deep inside him, secretly hoping she'd show him _some_ sort of recognition. Nothing but a quick hello when he entered the room, that's all he got from her.

But he doesn't harp on that fact. One thing he's always prided himself on; his ability to let things go. Plus, he knows that whatever he wants he _always_ ends up getting.

She raises her hands and bunches her hair, pulling all of it to one side of her face. Meaning her neck is exposed, revealing the flawless skin that lies underneath.

His tongue suddenly darts out from between his teeth to lick his bottom lip, mind being flooded with thoughts of what he would do to make her skin _not so flawless_ anymore.

Then he realizes how ludicrous he sounds and barely shakes his head, clearing it of _any_ dirty images. He was there to carry out a mission, not to behave like every other teenage boy on the planet who's around a slightly over attractive girl.

But it's not just her appearance that pulls him in. It's the way she speaks, the way she lights up about simple things, the way her eyes sparkle when she has an idea.

Marcus would in _no way_ call it a crush that he has for the Davenport lab rat. He doesn't get silly things like that. But he couldn't deny that there was something about her.

Something that drew him in like a moth to a light.

But finding that out, although stimulating, would have to come second. His duty was to get the three bionic teens to his father. To get them away from safety and into danger.

Getting to know Bree along the way, however, wouldn't be a _terrible_ thing.

**Yes, a Marcus/Bree story! Ever since I found out he was evil, I thought they would make an interesting pairing. The whole good vs. evil with a hint of romance sort of thing? Yeah, something like that… :P**

**But if you know of my work, me liking these two isn't a total surprise! My other story, "Nothing Can Stop Us Now" (which I **_**will**_** be updating soon!) is about Marcus corrupting Bree to make her switch sides and run away with him. Yeah, original right? Haha**

**Anyway, should I continue with this? It could work as a vague oneshot, but continuing it, although adding to my plate of unfinished stories, would be okay! **

**Just let me know what you think in review form! I take any form of criticism as long as it's constructive! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus walks down the school hallway, lost in his own thoughts. He tries not to be caught up in himself too often, too many things can pass him by.

But lately he can't stop thinking about his latest mission.

Things are going along smoothly...so far. He's befriending the lab rats, as instructed. But it seems to be taking too long. He wants to just snatch them up already and be done with it.

"_No, Marcus." His father had told him._

"_Dad, I have them in the palm of my hand!" Marcus said with a smile. "They already think that I'm their friend, so why don't I just-"_

"_No!" His father shouts, cutting his son's sentence short. "Not right now. Become __better__ friends with them, understand?"_

_Marcus, trying his best not to sulk, nods and walks off._

Marcus rolls his eyes at the memory. He could take them, he seriously could. But his Dad, no, his _boss_, has other plans.

And he is ordered to follow them.

Suddenly he's pulled back to reality, damn, he was daydreaming again, by a hand on his shoulder. He looks over to see Chase's annoyingly positive face, plastering a smile on his own. "Hey Chase!"

"Hey man." Chase nods. "I was calling you, didn't you hear me?"

Marcus shakes his head. "No, sorry. I was a little distracted, I guess."

Chase shrugs. "No problem. What's got you so preoccupied?"

Before he has a chance to answer, another person joins the conversation. "Guys! You'll never guess what I just heard!"

Marcus looks at the giant that is Adam Davenport, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It seems like everything that comes out of the oldest lab rat's mouth is nothing but nonsense.

"What?" Chase chuckles, looking up at his bionic brother.

"There was an incident in the Biology lab with the frogs, now they're jumping around, loose, on the third floor!"

Marcus knew he'd be right.

Chase smiled. "No way! We gotta go check it out!"

They begin toward the closest stairwell, but then notice that Marcus isn't with them. "Marcus!" Said boy looks up. "Are you coming?"

Marcus shakes his head. "No, I have...stuff to do." Chase and Adam look at each other and shrug before running off, leaving their 'friend' behind.

Marcus sighs and leans against the lockers. He notices that only a few other people are left in the hallway with him but pays no mind to them.

Until he spots one certain lab rat by her locker.

Her attention is set on the binder in her hands, flipping through the pages with furrowed eyebrows. Marcus tries not to be obvious as he watches her, seeing her finally pull out a paper with a satisfied look on her face. She then puts the binder into her locker and closes it.

His father's words echo in his head. "_Become __better__ friends with them, understand?"_ He then realizes that he needs to get to know _her_ better. He's good enough friends with the other two, but honestly, what does he know about her?

So he pushes off of the blue lockers he was previously leaning against and walks over to her, plastering a smile on his face. "Hey, Bree?"

She looks up, surprised eyes meeting his seemingly friendly ones. "Marcus!" He can tell she's a little confused that he's talking to her. "What's up?"

He shrugs. "Nothing much." A moment of awkward silence passes between them. "Um, did you hear about the frogs?"

She nods. "Oh, yeah." He sees her chuckle. "Kind of bizarre isn't it?"

He mirrors her amused expression. "Yep. Although your brothers are up there, I'm a little surprised to see that you're not with them."

She shrugs. "It's not really my scene. Let's just say... my mind is a little more mature than theirs, despite Chase's 4.0 GPA." Her eyes then get bigger. "Unless _you_ were planning to go up there-"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No. Not my scene either."

She sighs in relief. "Good. My face was about to get pretty red there."

He nods and they stand another few moments of awkwardness. It's then broken by her sigh. "Well, I should probably be going-"

"Actually," He starts, cutting her short. "I came over here for a reason." She raises her eyebrows and waits for him to continue. He suddenly notices that his palms are sweaty and wonders why they are. He's only _talking _to her.

"Would you like to hang out sometime, just us?" When he sees the look on her face, he quickly adds, "Not as a _date_ or anything like that, just as friends."

She looks surprised. "Oh, right, uh..."

"It's just, I've become such great friends with your brothers. But I've noticed that I barely know _you_." He explains. His palms get even sweatier, furthering his confusion. But he just ignores it.

She seems to think it over before smiling at him. "Alright."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

She shrugs. "Yeah, why not? I mean, you're right about us not really knowing anything about each other. It _does_ seem a little unfair..."

"Exactly." He smiles, and notices that he's actually _smiling_ at her.

She mimics his smile. "Then it's settled!" She bends down to pick up her bag, but he's already handing it to her. "Thanks." She chuckles. She then slings it over her shoulder and says, "I guess I'll see you around."

He nods at her and she walks off, leaving him to stand alone by her locker. That's when he notices his heart is beating at an unusual, fast pace.

He also notices that he likes the feeling.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just didn't really know where to go with this story, so I'm making it up as I go along! haha **

**I mean, I **_**sort've**_** have a plot in my mind, but nothing is set! Anyway, I hope you bear with me! :)**

**Also, read&REVIEW! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to give a few shout outs before I get going with the next chapter! First:**

**ColorM – You are so sweet! Thank you for the kind words! I agree, even villains need love. With that said, I think that Marcus and Bree together are interesting. Also, I have half of the next chapter of "Just A Distraction" finished! ;)**

**BTRlover1122 – I love your username! haha As you can tell by my profile picture, I'm a HUGE James Maslow fan! Anyway, thank you and I hope you hang with me til the end of this story! :)**

**Bebdksn – Don't worry, I'm a Brase fan too! But I wanted to spice things up a bit! And since there weren't many Bree/Marcus fics out there and I ship them too, I figured, why not? haha But anyway, I'm glad you're sailing with me in the Brase ship! :P**

**Guest – I decided to put this person on here because they bring up a good question. What should the Marcus/Bree ship be called? They thought of three options: MREE, BARCUS, and MAREE. I'll let you guys vote and we'll decide then, sound good? XD**

**I'll give more shout outs, but only if you sign in! Don't just put 'Guest', however don't let that stop you from reviewing! I'll take ANY kind of feedback! haha**

**Okay, onward to the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chase and Adam are sitting on the couch, engulfed in a video game, as the doorbell rings. Bree, who's standing at the kitchen counter, sees that _she_ has to answer it, because there's no way the guys will.

"You guys are obsessed with that game, you know that?" She says over her shoulder as she walks passed them, blocking their view of the TV for a second.

Chase doesn't even take his eyes off of the screen. "Look who's talking! You lived at the mall for a week when you found out there were different kinds of _shoes_."

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, meanwhile opening the front door.

Her gaze meets Marcus'.

"Hey." She smiles, stepping aside to let him in.

"Who is it?" Adam asks, pressing the buttons on his controller with a determined expression on his face.

"If you'd look over for only a _moment_ you'd know." Bree says in an amused tone.

The boys sigh and push pause on their game, turning their eyes to see Marcus. Chase smiles. "Hey man!" He then holds up another controller. "Come on, there's an extra place for you on our team."

"_Actually_," Bree interjects. "He's here to see me."

Marcus nods as the other two look at each other, then break out laughing. "Yeah right." Adam shakes his head, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's true." Marcus admits. This gets their attention. "I feel like I don't know Bree enough. I mean, I spend all my time with _you_ guys."

"Yeah, but that's because you're _our_ friend." Chase states. He then looks at Bree. "Do we have to share _everything_?"

Bree rolls her eyes and starts toward the hallway. "Let's go, Marcus." She grabs his elbow before shooting a look in Chase's direction. "They were just getting back to their game."

Marcus, acting as friendly as usual, waves to them. "See you later!"

Chase and Adam stare after them with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. "I don't believe this." Adam mutters.

Chase, also scowling, shakes his head. "Neither do I."

.

.

.

Bree leads Marcus to the back patio and closes the sliding glass door behind them, holding out her hand to a set of nearby chairs. "Have a seat!"

He chuckles and sits down in the one across from where she sits. They then stare at each other for a few seconds. "_So_..."

"So..." Bree repeats, rocking back and forth on her heels. She looks to the ground, but Marcus' eyes stay on her. Her gaze then shoots up again. "What did you do today?"

He thinks back on what he did exactly. Mostly just discussing things with his father about the plan...but there's no way he can tell her _that_. So he quickly comes up with a believable lie.

"Oh, just helping my grandma with chores around the house. You know, _boring_ stuff." He chuckles.

She smiles and nods. "Well, that's very sweet of you."

He looks down, pretending to be touched by her words. "Thanks."He then looks at her again. "I think you know what I'm going to ask."

She chuckles and nods. "Yes, what did _I _do today?" She thinks back, realizing she had been training with Chase and Adam for the past few hours. So _she_ quickly comes up with a believable lie. "Nothing much...chores as well."

His eyes narrow a bit, getting the sense that she wasn't be truthful. But then he decides it doesn't matter and changes the subject. "Bree, can I say something?"

She shrugs and nods. "Of course, it's a free country."

He chuckles. "True." Then he looks into her eyes. "I've never seen a girl spend _so_ much time with her brothers." He sees her look away. "If you don't mind, may I ask why you do?"

She sighs. "Well, we've been home schooled for most of our lives. I guess I'm always with them because I feel so comfortable around them."

He raises an eyebrow. "That makes sense." He then meets her gaze again. "But, you know, you can become comfortable around _other_ people too."

She smirks. "Is that an invitation?"

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Why? Would you accept?"

She lets out a laugh, causing him to as well, and he finds himself actually enjoying it. He even misses it when it dies down into chuckles every now and then.

He realizes, then, that maybe their afternoon together won't be _so_ horrible.

.

.

.

Nothing could be heard but the sound of buttons being pressed on plastic controllers, when suddenly Adam called out, "Come on, Chase! You're leaving me to die out there!"

He's obviously referring to the virtual battlefield in which their characters are fighting. But Chase's head isn't into it, his mind is too preoccupied with other things to focus on killing zombies.

He snaps back to reality when he hears Adam's groan of defeat, throwing his game console onto the coffee table in front of them. Chase looks at the bright red letters on the screen spelling "GAME OVER" and sighs.

"Sorry man." He mutters, placing his controller on the couch cushion next to him.

"What's with you?" Adam questions, leaning back in his seat. "Usually you're so focused, but ever since about fifteen minutes ago you've been spacey."

Chase picks at his index finger nail. "I know, it's just..." He suddenly looks up at his bionic brother. "Don't you think it's a little weird that Bree and Marcus are together right now, _alone_?"

Adam shrugs. "I think it's kinda cool that they're getting along. I mean, he's here a lot. Why don't we _all_ be friends, you know?"

Chase is staring at the wall, shaking his head. "I don't like it."

"Is it because he's _our_ friend, as you said earlier?"

Chase looks over at him, his eyes slightly bigger. "Yeah, that's it." He then stands up as Adam rolls his eyes.

"Come on, bro. She can get to know him too." Adam states as Chase begins to walk toward the kitchen. The older one then chuckles. "Wouldn't it be funny if they started _dating_?"

Chase is facing him again, his eyebrows furrowed. "Absolutely not!"

Adam looks at him as if he were crazy. "Why not?"

Chase realizes what he just said and brushes himself off, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "I just...I don't think they'd be a good match."

With that he turns on his heel and walks out, leaving Adam just standing there. He then shrugs and grabs his controller again. "Might as well make up for that depressing defeat."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, out on the patio, Marcus and Bree are laughing about God knows what. Even to the point where there are tears in their eyes.

"What are we even laughing about?" He asks between breaths.

She shakes her head. "I have _no _idea!"

This causes more laughter. Suddenly they hear the door slide open, Chase appearing before them. "Oh, hey man." Marcus chuckles.

Chase looks from him to Bree. "What's going on out here?"

Bree shakes her head, smiling at Marcus. "Nothing, nothing at all."

They stifle laughter, not noticing Chase slightly grimace. "That's great, but Marcus," Said boy looks up. "Your grandma just called, she wants you home."

Marcus frowns. "She did?"

He knows that's a lie, since he hasn't talked to his actual grandmother in years. Well, the one that's still alive. Believe it or not, he wasn't kidding when he said his grandma died before. He just wasn't as upset considering he'd never actually met her.

But Marcus can sense that his meeting with Bree bothers his _friend_, Chase. So he stands up. "Okay, I guess I have to go."

Bree stands as well. "I'm glad we did this, Marcus." He looks at her. "We should do it again sometime."

He smiles at her. "I'm game."

She returns his smile just as Chase says, "She says it's urgent, so off you go!" He even goes as far as to make a sweeping motion with his hands.

Marcus gives him a look before saying, "I'll see you guys later."

He walks off, leaving just Chase and Bree outside together. "Well _that_ was rude." She states, crossing her arms.

Chase shrugs. "What? I was delivering a message to him!"

"Yeah, and he was _going_." She chuckles. "But you didn't have to be so pushy."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, at least he's on his way now."

She sighs. "I can see why you and Adam hang out with him so much. He's really fun."

"Hopefully not _too_ much fun." Chase crosses his arms, raising his eyebrows as he looks her over.

It's her turn to roll her eyes. "Calm down, I don't have any plans to seduce him or anything."

She doesn't know it, but that makes him feel a little better.

She then walks passed him, pushing his shoulder playfully as she does. "But next time try to be less crazy, alright?"

He smirks at her back and follows her inside.

.

.

.

Marcus arrives home thirty minutes later, considering he lives all the way across town. He decides to forget about how Chase lied to him for now, planning to get it out of the lab rat later.

Right now he needs to talk to his father.

After going through insane amounts of unnecessary security inside his own _house_, he finally reaches the dark room in which his father resides in.

"Dad," He starts, walking up to the desk located in the middle of the room. "I just got back from Davenport's."

"Anything new?"

Marcus shakes his head. "No, not with the inventor. But I _did_ just hang out with the female lab rat, Bree."

His father raises his eyebrows. "And?"

"We're on our way to becoming friends, like you said. She'll be putty in my hand before we know it." He smirks.

He sees his dad smile. "Good. I expect things are fine with the other two, no?"

"They suspect nothing." He shakes his head. He then says, "Although Chase, the youngest one, doesn't seem to like me hanging out with his sister."

"Probably just an over protective brotherly thing, I'd pay no mind to it." His father says as he signs a paper that a man just brought to him. His attention is then on his son again. "Anyway, continue to befriend her. You have to be close to this family, almost like another son to Donald Davenport."

Marcus rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I basically am, the only thing getting in my way is that little pest _Leo_. He's onto me, Dad."

"Well clear his head!" His father demands. "He can't know of our plans, understand?"

Marcus looks up and nods. "Of course. We can't have that, can we?"

His father nods. "No we can't. Again, things went well with the girl today?"

Marcus smiles. "Yes. We had a...wonderful time."

He ignores that there's actually a little fact to that statement and walks off, not saying another word.

**Hopefully that satisfied you guys until the next update?**

**Anyway, yes, I'm including some Brase in this. Well, I guess it's one sided because Bree will be too focused on Marcus. Hey, if you want to read a love story between her and Chase, go to my other stories! haha :P**

**But still, read&review! And I promise that you'll see more of Bree/Marcus interaction in the future! But I wanted to show Chase's jealousy during their little get together! XD**

**Also don't forget to vote on what YOU think the Marcus/Bree ship should named!**


End file.
